


A well executed plan

by hellbells



Series: Big Heroes and Super Spies [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Don't screw with team members, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, team bonding rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Christine Smith had never seen Secretary Anderson look anything but perfectly dressed. So it was a surprise to see a rather paranoid and rumpled Secretary in front of her. It wasn't like he was crazy; he was just the target of revenge by the Avengers for what he had done to one of their own.   - Sequel to 'When a plan comes together'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A well executed plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As per usual I own nada just my imagination. all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Not sure I like the name of the universe but I will listen to suggestions!

Director Anderson sat down with the Psychiatrist wanting to relieve some of the tension. The young psychiatrist was a tad surprised at the almost unkempt appearance of their boss. One of the things about the new secretary that everyone knew was, that he didn’t get his own hands dirty.

“Well Sir what seems to be the problem?”

“I’m being targeted.” Was the deadpan response.

Dr Smith was well aware that paranoia was always a healthy trait for any person in the spy profession but this level of paranoia was a little too strong.

“What makes you think that?” She was very careful to keep her voice neutral but given the sharp look she got, she must have failed a little.

“They stole my car!” he shouted.

“Who stole your car? Sir I want to help you but I need more information.” She was trying to stay calm. She was a little confused as the office gossip was about how his favourite car was being auctioned off for charity. 

“Tony Stark and Benjamin Dunne that’s who!”

The woman frowned now; she was beginning to understand that there was much more to this situation. After all, it didn’t take a genius to know that something had major had gone down. New York had been rescued by the Avengers; then not long after Agent Hunt and his team had been transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D.

She took a deep breath, “Why would you be a target for Mr Stark? As I understand it he has hands full with his company and the Avengers. Plus he has donated five signed cars to the auction himself.”

Christine remembered reading the article in the New York Times it had been effusive to say the least. It was a startling change to see Tony Stark the darling of the media rather than the usual Shark Bait. She figured that it had something to do with turning from a weapons merchant into a superhero. 

The Director sighed, “It's revenge. It's the same reason why I have a new secretary - the Avengers are out to get me.”

Christine had prided herself on being able to follow the strangest conversations. It was necessary in her line of work but this was starting to take the cake. She had seen the Secretary's temporary secretary she was transferred in from S.H.I.E.L.D while the security checks were being completed for his new permanent secretary. All had been envious of the very beautiful assistant. 

The women all wanted to be her and the men wanted to date her. Christine had enjoyed the casual brush off's that Natalie King had employed when eating in the canteen.  
She said patiently, “I'm sorry sir but I fail to see how the Avengers and your current secretary are connected.”

“She is one of them and she keeps casually opening all my windows. It’s ridiculous I’m scared to stand up in my own office.”

She must have lost her professional mask for a moment because the Secretary became defensive, “Look I’m not crazy, Agent Carter shared what happened during the Dubai mission and Agent Romanov offered to help her fulfil her promise.”

She was at least starting to make headway, “Are you saying that Agent Crater threatened to drop you out of a window?”

The Secretary scoffed, “Of course not she is too smart to outright say it with so many witness.”

She hoped she could make some headway, “Who were the witnesses? “

“It was Brandt’s new and old team. He manages to make trouble even when he was supposed to be dead.”

Christine Smith sucked in a breath and started to gain a far clearer picture. There had been the whole Russia situation and somehow the upshot was that Ethan Hunt had managed what four years of therapy had failed to manage and bring one of the best agents back into the field. Hunt’s team had become the go to team. Any truly dangerous mission was there’s. They were victims of their own success in many ways but they never failed to finish the mission. 

The whole IMF had watched on in amusement at the slow courtship that had occurred between the two male agents. All were well aware of the difficult lives the agents led and none could begrudge the pair any happiness. There was also the matter of the one agent who had been stupid enough to be homophobic in front of them. He had been pinned to the wall in a flurry of arrows before he could blink by Brandt and then Ethan had joined in the fun. Hunt had stepped up to whisper something and finished loudly enough saying, “Well Agents Carter and Dunne have finished ruining your life electronically.” 

The team had been good as their word. The man would struggle to gain credit for the rest of his life unless he was using an alias but Benji had been inspired. The Agent would only be allowed to gain access whilst on missions, the minute the system recorded he was on down time he would lose any chance of gaining credit.

Christine managed to keep the shock out of her voice, “Are you saying that Agent Brandt is alive and Agent Hunt was not aware.”

“Yes he was chosen for the Avengers.”

The cogs were whirling and soon enough the dots were connecting, “So Agent Brandt is Hawkeye. Agent Hunt saw him injured on TV and took off for New York.”

“That’s right and that bastard Fury took advantage of the situation.” She wondered if he was actually listening to himself. Then she shook her head he was so narcissistic that he was a walking cliché.

“Why would the Avengers try to gain revenge upon you Sir? To be frank Sir they higher concerns than going after you.” Christine figured that being blunt was sometimes the best option.

Anderson sighed, “they know that I am the one that kept the knowledge from Ethan Hunt.”

Christine nodded so it wasn’t paranoia but an extreme case of looking over your shoulder to see what would happen next. In truth she could hardly blame the team and she certainly wouldn’t report anything. 

There was a knock on the door and a now leather clad secretary walked through the door, “Sorry to disturb you but I have to save the world rather than scare you stupid. The new secretary has all your new info.”

The Black Widow turned around in a fairly dismissive manner; Christine was impressed. Then she turned back once in the doorway, “Oh you’ll need a new car, Thor dropped his hammer on it.”

Christine frowned, “It’s only a dent.” 

The devious grin that overtook the Agents face made Christine realise exactly why she was on the Avengers and also as to why she may have been able to scare the Secretary so brilliantly over the last week. Natasha shrugged, “It may have survived the hammer but it could not manage the Quinjet. Captain America apologises about the accident and he feels horrible.”

Christine just smiled, “It was good to meet you Agent Romanov and I wish you luck.”

Natasha smiled and this time it resembled less of a shark, “Thank you Dr Smith. If you ever feel like a change in Agency Director Fury ensures me that we have unique opportunities.”

Christine smiled as she heard the Secretary start to splutter. “I’ll bear that in mind Agent.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside Natasha saw her lovers and Tony waiting for them. She raised an eyebrow, “What’s the mission?”

Tony smiled charmingly, “Nothing other than saving your sanity. We figured that you would only need a week to scare the secretary.”

Coulson was standing next to Tony and added his own twist, “I knew you would only need a day but we thought we should let you play with him.”

Natasha grinned mischievously as she reached inside her suit to pull two memory sticks, “I did have fun. This memory stick has all my contributions towards team building. This memory stick has all the information that will keep Anderson in Fury’s back pocket. What took you so long?”

Tony snickered, “we stopped by Secretary Anderson’s place and Thor got a little excited.”

Natasha was smiling, “So what did he destroy with lightening?”

Tony was smiling at the mere memory, “The Porsche.”

“Good let’s go get Ethan and Clint from the hospital and go home.”

Tony stood for a minute on the ramp and watched Natasha find her seat in the middle of Bruce and Coulson. It was funny; there was just something inherently right about the contented picture that the three presented. He chuckled as he walked back towards the cockpit to go and find his guy.

It was then that it struck Tony about how much his life had changed for his since Afghanistan. For one, he had found his place in the world and secondly he had found love and a family and wasn’t that a turn up for the books?

He couldn’t wait to see what the team would do next because he could still remember the vow he had given Loki. - "If we can't protect this Earth then you can be damn sure that we'll avenge it." 

So far it was a vow that they had live up to and it was only going to get easier with three super spies added to the headcount. It wasn't a bad headcount - A demi-god; a super soldier who could live up to his legend; a man with breath taking management issues; a couple of master assassins; a ninja and Ironman.

Let the fun and games begin; he hoped the villains were smart because the Avengers would bring their ‘a’ game.


End file.
